Pend down on hope
by Kaikalien
Summary: rated for future!it's a new school year at Domino high, and it just so happens there is a new student attending. And whats up with Bakura? Hmn, seems you will have to read and find out! RyouOC


Pend Down on Hope  
  
Summery: it's a new school year at Domino high, and it just so happens there is a new student attending. And whats up with Bakura??? Hmn, seems you will have to read and find out!!!  
  
Kaikalien: Err, a few notes on this story,...NO this is NOT a self insert, I just happen to go by my characters naem on FFN!!! and errr,...yeah, so some of the character are a bit oc,..I appologise for that,...AND LASTLY!!! I do not own YuGiOh!!! Muahahahahaaaaaa!!!  
  
_________________________________________________________  
  
The digital alarm clock rang on Ryous bedside table early that morning. He groaned as he shot out a hand and shut it off, "uhg,...." he mumbled as he turned over in bed.  
  
"Get up, Hikari!!!" he heard the shouts from Bakura from the livingroom all the way to his bed. Ryou sat up and rubbed his eyes,  
  
'Yeah yeah yeah,..getting ther "BAKA"-ura,' Ryou thought to himself as he then slowly got out of bed, and lumbered over to his closet, and pulled out the blue school uniform.  
  
"HIKARI!!!"  
  
"I AM UP, BAKURA!!!" Ryou scrame back,...why couldn't Bakura sleep in like any normal person who didn't have to go to work or school,...he sighed inwardly to himself,...  
  
***  
  
A half an hour later Ryou was ready for school, and had finished repairing Bakura and his breakfast.  
  
"Don't forget THIS, Baka!" Bakura handed Ryou the mellinium ring, ofwich Ryou was about to leave,..."Remember what happened LAST time you forgot THIS!!!"  
  
Yeas he did!!! BOY did Ryou remeber!!! Sometimes Ryou thought he could still feel the bruises from it,...and that was around the end of the last school year,...a good three months back,...  
  
"Thanks, 'Kura!"  
  
"It's BAkura!!!"  
  
"Yeah, whatever,..." Ryou muttered under his brath as he slamed the door and put the Ring around his neck, 'I really don't see WHY I have to wear this in the first place,...' He thought to himself as he walked down the street, and soon say Anzu, Honda, Jou, Yuugi, Malik, and Otogi,...  
  
"Hey, Ryou!!!" Called Anzu, and the otheres turned around to see the white-haired youth jogging towards them  
  
"Hey Anzu, Hey guys,..."  
  
"hey,..." Greeted all the others  
  
***  
  
The group of youths finally reached the high shool, and gotten settled into thier homerooms.  
  
"Everyone! Everyone! may I please have your attention, please!!!"  
  
The classroom suddenly went silent as the teacher came to the from of the class with a beutiful gold-tan skinned girl, with long light colored hair, and auguamarine eyes. her hair was parted on the side, making one side thinner-looking than the other. the thiker side seemed to spike out a bit, and her bangs seemed to puff out a bit.  
  
"Everyone, this is Kaikalien Lika, She is a new student this year, and I want you all to make her feel really welcome,..."  
  
Kaikalien waved and gave a weak, forced smile. on her left hand she seemed to be wearing a bracelette that resimbled that of a mellinium item,...Ryou looked over at Yuugi to see if he might have noticed, but evidentally, the short hikari did not.  
  
The teacher continued in her speaking: "Miss Lika Came here all the way from Aulstrailia((SP!???)) and mooved here over the summer. I have been told nt much about our newest student, so why don't we let Kaikalien finish introducing herself ^_______^"  
  
Kaikalien stood infront of the classroom, and becan to speak in a subtle, and soft voice, "Like she said, I am from Austrailia. I am a straight 'B' student, I love to read, write, sing, draw, and most of all, since I have mooved here, I have taken up a liing to "Dule Monsters" My parents are devorced, and my siblings are all older than me, and living in austrailia. My parents sent me here to live with ym uncle, and I hope to have a good year!" She bowed to the class before taking a seat near the center of the classroom.  
  
"Well! That was shure interesting, miss Lika!!!" the teacher beamed.  
  
'Yeah, whatever,...' Kaikalien roled her eyes and blew her long bangs out of her eyes,...  
  
Everyone was staring at her now,...  
  
"RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!" rang the bell, and everyone began filing out of class,...  
  
______________________________________________________________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! if you have anyflames, please, do put more than just that it sucked, tell me how I can IMPROVE!!! anywho, thanks!!!I know this Chapter was rather uneventful, but I am setting this up to were the actual "Story" can start ^___^ hope you will be patient with me!!! Thanks!!! 


End file.
